Philoctetes
Philoctetes, or "Phil" for short, is a satyr (a half man, half goat). He is the personal trainer of Hercules and runs the Olympus Coliseum. He can be grumpy and argumentative at times, but equally kind and generous. He often judges people before he gets to know them. Phil's dream is to train a hero so great that the gods will create an astrological sign in the sky, and people would say "That's Phil's boy." However, Phil doubts this will ever happen at times, believing dreams are for rookies. His catch phrase is "two words" where he tells someone something, but it is usually more or less than two words. Goofy and Ventus often count the words with their fingers. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Phil the satyr is a veteran trainer of heroes and Herc's mentor. These days he's very busy running the Coliseum and choosing competitors suitable for the games. He came out of retirement in "Hercules" (1997). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Trainer of countless heroes, including Hercules. Nowadays Phil runs the Coliseum and manages the games. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Hercules (1997) Or "Phil" for short. Phil is a veteran trainer of heroes and Hercules' mentor. He also trained Sora and his friends during their first adventures with Hercules. These days Phil is busy running the Coliseum and screening contestants for the games. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Hercules (1997) A renowned trainer of heroes who has whipped countless of hopefuls into shape. For a while, he had written off the whole hero business, but Hercules talked him out of retirement. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' A world-renowned trainer who runs the show in Olympus Coliseum. He's trained a whole slew of heroes in his time ("a lot of yusses") with Hercules being his most recent protégé. After the bugs transformed the Coliseum into a strange labyrinth, Phil had to turn to Sora for help sorting the mess out. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ten years prior to the events of the original Kingdom Hearts, Phil is training Hercules to become a hero. He makes a brief appearances in Terra's scenario calling Hercules to sign up for the games. After Zack repeatedly asks him to train him and Phil sees him fight with Hercules and Ven, Phil tells them to enter in the games, and that he will watch how they do and decide from that. After Hercules and Zack both withdraw from the tournament to help Ven fight a huge swarm of Unversed, Phil decides to continuing training Hercules, since he decided to help Ven first. However, Phil later confides in Ven that he had no intention of training Zack; Hercules had just been slacking and Phil had used Zack as a way to get him to work harder. He later appears in Aqua's scenario. He first appeared when he came to Aqua's "rescue" when she was attacked by the Unversed, only to be scaried off by them and called Hercules to fight them with Aqua. After the Unversed were defeated, he later flirts with Aqua, but becomes disappointed to hear her concern for Terra, after Hercule mentioned Terra, and mistaked her as a "Terra fan." He convinced Aqua to sign up for the games, saying there might be a chance that Terra would be in the games and even offered to sign her up for the games, as well as to be her trainer, but she politely refused. After Aqua realised that Terra might not be in the games, Phil tried to convinced her to stay, noting that his last two athletes (Hercules and Zack) defaulted and lost their matches. In the end, Aqua decided to stay. Kingdom Hearts Phil is the coordinator of the games at Olympus Coliseum he asks Sora to move a rock, thinking that he is Hercules. When Sora says he can't do it, Phil realizes it's not Hercules. He rejects Sora from participating in the games because he is not a true hero. This leads to a minigame that has Sora destroying barrels. Phil still rejects Sora from entering the games and tells him to go master a certain spell. When Sora leaves, he attains a pass from Hades. Phil grudgingly allows him in the games and teaches them as the games go on until the fight with Cloud. If Sora wins or loses, Cerberus shows up and attacks. Phil tells Sora, Donald, and Goofy to run for it. After Hercules shows up to fight Cerberus and rescue Cloud, Phil worries about him and warns Sora when he enters the stadium to help. After the battle, Phil makes them junior heroes and from then allows Sora to compete in the games. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Phil returns as before and still runs the games. This time around, he makes it more into a race than an actual battle. He also gives the rules for competing. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Phil trains Roxas for the Coliseum games, thinking he is the hero that Hercules mentioned when Roxas went on his mission with Xigbar. Roxas was often teamed with Demyx in this world, and battled against Xigbar in the final round of the games before a Guard Armor Heartless interrupted the match. Phil eventually realized that Roxas wasn't the hero Hercules had told him about, much to his dismay. However, Phil wasn't mad at Roxas and told him to come by to the Coliseum anytime he wanted to the next time they met. Kingdom Hearts II Phil once again prepares games for the Olympus Coliseum and tournaments for Hercules so he can wow the crowd. Phil again demands Sora do a test that is a mini game where Sora must destroy urns. Phil leaves right before the Olympus Stone is said to be stolen. Sora later finds him in the Underworld, incapacitated by Demyx. He says he was looking for a new hero to have fight in the Coliseum since Hercules is slowing down. When the Hydra destroys the Coliseum, Phil is there to help Sora defeat it. In the return visit, Phil is seen cheering Hercules on against Auron. But also before the world is completed, Donald asks Phil if they can become heroes. Phil avoids the subject until stars in the sky form the images of Sora's group and Phil tries to hide his tears. This is most likely a sign from Zeus. Kingdom Hearts coded He is shown talking to Data-Sora in the lobby of the Coliseum that he has trouble finding Hercules. After Data-Sora heals the Coliseum he will trade with Data-Sora a Power Chain for a Energy Bangle++. Personality Phil is a grumpy yet caring satyr with high expectations. He lives on with a dream of training the ultimate hero, wanting a picture of them to be hung in the stars and for everyone to acknowledge his accomplishment. This had yet to happen, at least until Sora, Donald, and Goofy showed up at Olympus Coliseum in the first ''Kingdom Hearts. Phil put them through training in the games and showed them the great praise he had for Hercules. He also showed genuine concern when the friends tackled Cerberus. When the beast was defeated, he awarded "Junior Hero" to Sora and company, later lecturing them after their complaints of not receiving a higher rank. While Sora slept under Naminé's care, Phil put a visiting Roxas under the same training, repeatedly mistaking him for a hero Hercules had mentioned to him. Roxas experienced the games during his missions there, not nearly pushed as hard as Hercules by Phil. By the time Phil realized Roxas wasn't the hero, the Nobody had already left the world. In Kingdom Hearts II, Phil began to lose faith in Hercules. Seeking a new hero, he later risked his life to participate in the battle with the Hydra. He continued to care for the hero until Sora's next return, Phil's dream later coming true. Due to incorrect attitudes, however, Phil remained his stubborn self and refused to award Sora and friends the "Hero" status. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, he is shown to be a bit of a womanizer, a trait that is also shown in the movie Hercules. He flirts with Aqua and calls her "Sweetcheeks" and "Sugarcakes," as well as offering to become her trainer, something he rarely does. When asked by Hercules why he would offer to be Aqua's trainer while he had to practically beg, Phil response by saying because she has differnt "attributes" than him. Appearance Phil, being a satyr, has the lower body is that of a goat with orange fur and brown hooves. His upper body is that of a short man with an enormous gut and some hair on his chest and arms. The top of his head is bald, save for four strands of orange hair, while the back of his hair is about shoulder-length. He has a curly goatee and five o'clock shadow over most of his lower face. His nose is pink and bulbous and his ears are pointed. Phil has black eyes and a thin, brown uni-brow. Finally, there are two brown goat horns sprouting out of the top of his head. Origin In the classic Disney animated comedy Hercules, the young Hercules was instructed to find Philoctetes, trainer of heroes, in order to become a true hero and rejoin his family on Olympus. He found Phil on a distant island flirting with some imps, startled at first to see a satyr rather than what he mistook for a goat (Phil was spying on the imps through some bushes, his goat backside visible to Hercules). Herc displayed his strength to Phil, the satyr impressed, yet not willing to have his dreams crushed again. He told Hercules his dream of training the ultimate hero, and how every one he trained never went the distance. When Hercules said he could, and with a little persuasion from Zeus via striking him with a lightning bolt and frying him, Phil was finally persuaded. He then proceeded to put Hercules through tests and other training, later taking him on his first real missions as a hero. On one of these missions, Hercules met Megara, a girl who was held captive by a centaur. While Hercules battled the monster, Phil made a flirting attempt, Meg's refusal of him making Phil extremely angry and jealous. Much later in the film when Phil caught Hercules and Meg on a date, and Meg talking to Hades after Hercules had left on Phil's order, it was Phil's attempt to reveal the truth to the hero that almost broke up their duo for good. Phil attempted to leave for home, a distressed Meg coming to him and telling the satyr that Hercules would die if he didn't come back to help. Phil returned to Hercules's side, later watching over Meg as she died, mourning her loss along with Pegasus and Hercules. After Hercules became a god again and revitalized Meg, Phil got to visit Olympus. There he flirted with Aphrodite resulting in a kiss from the goddess, Phil's dream later coming true, a picture of Hercules hung in the stars and everyone acknowledging Phil's achievement. In the film, Phil was voiced by veteran actor and comedian Danny DeVito. To date, this is the only appearance of Phil where he is voiced by DeVito: in all subsequent installments, he is voiced by Robert Costanzo. Quotes *"Are you trying to put me out of a job!? If you keep acing every challenge, Champ, who am I gonna train?" *"On second thought, if those are your 'hero' faces, we still got a lot of work to do." *"This here's the world-famous Coliseum, '''heroes only'! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks." *"''If you can't even move '''this'... you can't... call... yourself... a hero!" *"''Get up on the Hydra's back!" *"Kid, I've got two words of advice for ya. ATTACK!" *"Let me say two words. Never... Ever... Lose!" Trivia *A recurring joke is that each time Sora and friends tried to talk with Phil when first arriving in the coliseum, Phil mistakes them for Hercules and doesn't realize it until he turns around. de: Philoctetes fr:Philoctète Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Olympus Coliseum Category: Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Somebody